User talk:Jim Logan
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 19:36, 30 June 2011 Re:Thanks No problem. Here's a couple of pages you may want to look up: *Manual of Style *Policies There are also tons of Help pages. You can find them on the Main Page. There's also the Staff. There is almost always a staff member avalible, but currently me and War Clown are the most active ones. It's our job to be here and help everyone, both veterans and completely new ones. Alareiks 100% 22:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, there is no Fanon inFamous Wiki. At least none that we know of. Alareiks 100% 22:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would take time and our main focus is to have the wiki up and going. That's why there's so many blogs here, there you can discuss speculation non-stop. Article's talk pages can also be used for speculations, as long as it's relevant. For example, you don't speculate about Cole on John White's talk page, but I guess that's obvious. Anyway, you can speculate how much ever you want to, here, just keep it off the articles, where speculation is forbidden. Altrough I'm sure you don't intend to add speculations to articles. Alareiks 100% 23:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not interested in it. If you want to check with another member, see if they want to. Right now, I'm not interested in creating a fanon wiki, due to the fact I'm quite busy here on IF Wiki. Altrough, I'm sure you won't add speculations here on the IF Wiki. I just said it to be clear. ;) Alareiks 100% 23:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow ... there is a lot. We have almost every inFamous 2 mission and even some inFamous missions to be written or finished. We have a lot of articles in need of revamp, the inFamous Walkthrough is completely broken and well, and the whole inFamous DC Comics collection to be completed. Alareiks 100% 23:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, don't worry. I'm not offended. :P Alareiks 100% 23:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why would you be scared? It's not like you broke the rules here. :P We Administrators are more or less just trusted editors that's here to keep the wiki up and running. We're not like "bosses" or anything like that. Alareiks 100% 00:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) If you're a little uncertain about the rules about blocking, see the Blocking Policy. There you'll find everything you need to know about what's safe to do and what is not. And now, I need to sleep, I'm way too tired to stay up right now. Have a good day, sir. Alareiks 100% 00:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. No, I did not mean your attitude in any way (unless you were that I.P Address). See, that anon had posted this and this on the edit summaries, which show that he is mildly bad mannered. That's the last thing a wiki needs, so I thought I'd drop a note before it gets worse. And that's all. Hope that clears everything up! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Happy editing! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your idea Well, I'm not saying your idea is crap, but here on inFamous Wiki, articles are for official information only. If you wish post missions, you have blogs and forums for that. You can create a forum post (they sorta work like talk pages, so always sign your signature there too) where others can post their missions too. It's up to you, just keep it off the official articles. For as I said, your idea isn't fit for the wiki. Alareiks 100% 10:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Black Infobox Hello. I can't help but notice that you have applied the very same infobox I've made for use only on my userpage (and several authorized personnel). Hell, content there is from my box itself (Jack White? Occupation: Bureaucrat?). Please remove the template now, or I will take action on my own. Hoping you understand. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 10:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I see, I see. Well, I'm glad you understand. Anyways, have a nice day! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 14:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. About the first thing; Thank you. Credit goes to Subject 16*, staff member from the Assassin's Creed Wiki. And about the second thing; I'll read later. Right now I'm busy. I'll just post there once I'm done reading. Anyway, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 00:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2 things Yeah, it's a white/blue/yellow version of the Beast I made in photoshop. Don't mistake it for being inverted, it's not, I simply made the red colors white and blue, and changed the yellow to cyan. Altrough I might update it a little with a better version later. And for you blog post, I'll take a look at it later - and comment. Alareiks 100% 09:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wolfe I'm a little busy right now, but sure, go ahead and put it in the trivia. Alareiks 100% 17:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured UGC Hey, buddy. I know you wanted us to implent a page we could list UGC msisions. Well, we haven't done that, due to the same reason I toled you earlier, but we've implented something else.F We've implented a Featured UGC of the month on the Main Page. There, a featured UGC, chosen by the community, will be placed every month. This month, the mission Zombie Mayhem has been featured, to start of with something. If you wish to nominate a mission simply do it through a blog post, as you've done earlier. You must include link to the msision's page on infamousthegame.com (enter, log in, open the mission's page, then take that link and post it). I guess it is obvious that a description of the mission as well as the mission's name must also be included. Oh, I might just note that we have our own IRC now. I highly recomend you read this blog post, for mor information about IRC and Featured UGC. On the IRC, you can chat about anything involving inFamous, inFamous Wiki, or just chill. Hope to see you there. Dear Wishes, Alareiks 100% 12:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Minor correction about the time period (i.e the "monthly" part), it's for 2 weeks. Listed somewhere in the blog, so just read it out. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 13:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, well, we can certainly try to reach it. Anyways, other than you creating your own mission blog, tell people you know about this new idea we're trying to implement, so we can get the ball rolling. Also, try to visit the IRC more often so we can better commune (I'm online now, BTW). That's all. Cheers again! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead. You'll be fine though, least your hair won't end up like Bertrand's. Haha. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::See, this is what the IRC is going to help us with. No more of the back and forth with the talkpages, just instant messaging. Be sure to drop by, really, and I hope I'm still there by the time you get back. Oh, and even if I know you, that doesn't excuse you from signing posts. Sorry, rules are rules dude. Anyway, you should be going. Have a nice haircut. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog Posts Hey there. I need to interfare here - you've been making a lot of unnecessary Blog Posts lately, just see this list: *Talking *Fan Names *inFamous 2- Post Beast *Warning *My Missions Now, posting many blogs here isn't really against any Policies we have, but that you then complain about no one commenting on several occassions? That's not something we appreciate. Sure, you can post blogs, just don't comment on them just to have people look at it. If no one has commented, don't comment yourself - not on your own blog posts. I advise you do not do that. Thank you in advance, Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 19:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) post-beast ideas hey man i got a couple ideas for your story if your willing to listen just go to my talk page,Kesslerbeast 00:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast First off you could have a group of people kinda like the vermaak 88 only instead of ice they have pyrokinetic or geokinetic powers.Kesslerbeast 04:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Second could you bring sasha and alden back only stronger to serve as betrands clones generalsKesslerbeast 04:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Third could you put reapers in the story and if you do could you add a new kind of reaper conduit it would have the ability to use kinetic pulse like cole and is dressed similarly to the other kind of reaper conduit only instead of white it wears a black version and you can see its face which is similar to the reaper skinKesslerbeast 04:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast fourth you could make the god orb a karmic choice because cole finds out that if he absorbs it alone he will die so he has to pick sharing the power with kuo or nixKesslerbeast 16:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast thats a good idea and fifth you should have zeke try to make a grab for the god orbKesslerbeast 17:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast sixth you could have cole gain the ability to make an electrokinetic golem around himselfKesslerbeast 18:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i think it would also be pretty awesome if nix and sasha got into a fight,Kesslerbeast 19:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast I just had an awesome dream that involved your story. it gave me some more ideas. first i saw bertrands clone corrupting sasha mutating her further. I also think that you should have kessler bring back david but as an ally to cole and the others.Kesslerbeast 05:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast David is the conduit from the dc comic book that cole kills with lightning storm.Kesslerbeast 05:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Yeah and if you do add david to the story you could have kessler fix his condition so he wont have to absorb neuroelectric energyKesslerbeast 06:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i got a couple more up my sleeve and thanks.Kesslerbeast 06:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Also on the mutated sasha you could have nix kuo and david team up against her considering cole will have his hands full with bertrands clone.Kesslerbeast 06:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast No but thats a very nice compliment.alhough i do have dream-based esp xpKesslerbeast 06:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast awesome and that would be hilarious so have you decided whether or not your going to bring back david.Kesslerbeast 06:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast ok andd real quick what is your real nameKesslerbeast 06:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast hey buddy i got some more ideas.Kesslerbeast 18:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast This one might not be as good as some of the other ones. But after bertrands clone is killed a portal opens around cole and sucks him into the original kesslers timeline where he fights another version of the beast.Kesslerbeast 18:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Yeah except that this one has god power tooKesslerbeast 18:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Cole gets a call from kessler saying that sasha got captured by bertrands clone and that he needs to rescue her. Kesslerbeast 18:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast No no sashas in paris besides she saved his ass from moya in the dc comic bertrands clone teleports to empire city and kidnaps her and brings her back seeing as how he has the beasts powers it shouldnt be to hard to do. there he begins corrupting and torturing herKesslerbeast 18:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast thanks thats what im here for. also i want to know if your bringing david back because i got a couple ideas revolving around him.Kesslerbeast 19:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast ok cool. can you also add another power transfer deviceKesslerbeast 19:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast this is only if you bring david back. 86% of davids powers into cole.Kesslerbeast 19:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast He was exposed to the ray sphere thirty times im sure he has more than that.Kesslerbeast 19:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Well ive got some ideas on powers he could haveKesslerbeast 19:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast telekinesis, electrokinesis, life force absorbtion, shape-shifting, terrokinesis, mind control, and hydrokinesis.Kesslerbeast 19:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i know but thats thirty times the ray sphere blast that cole got and look at all the powers hes got.Kesslerbeast 20:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast yepKesslerbeast 20:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast One more power he can sense someone so he is able to tell cole where sasha is being held.Kesslerbeast 20:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast scratch that last one.Kesslerbeast 20:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Ok thanks i thinkKesslerbeast 20:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast I have a couple more and then ill have figure some more stuff out cause you about drained me dry.Kesslerbeast 21:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast One of them is that david also can drain corruption.Kesslerbeast 21:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Yeah you know whats betterKesslerbeast 21:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast the fact that i just friend requested edward pun.Kesslerbeast 22:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Edward pun is the head art designer for sucker punchKesslerbeast 22:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast My thoughts exactly.Kesslerbeast 22:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast And hey even if its not good enough for them to make a game on maybe theyll make it into a comic book or animated movie.Kesslerbeast 22:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast now we wait because i just lost my train of thought.Kesslerbeast 22:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast ok i got it back.Kesslerbeast 22:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast first is that in the final battle with bertrands clone cole still isnt strong enough so kessler shows up and helps him against itKesslerbeast 22:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast nevermind that last oneKesslerbeast 22:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast hey man how it going.Kesslerbeast 01:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast thanks and i got a couple of ideas just now.Kesslerbeast 03:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast well i was thinking that you should have cole get kinda a superhero outfit.Kesslerbeast 03:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i know thats why i said kind of a superhero outfit. it could be like coles courier outfit only with a black and yellow hood on it so no one can see his face.Kesslerbeast 03:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast thanks told you youd like it.Kesslerbeast 03:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast. the real thing will look much better because i dont have access to photoshop right nowKesslerbeast 03:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast probably would have looked better with a reaper conduits head.Kesslerbeast 03:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast true. and in the opening in infamous 2 before cole fought the beast you noticed his scar was already there right. Kesslerbeast 03:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast hey sorry i have to go to sleep have to get up early and why do you think that he has the scar.Kesslerbeast 05:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast hey man hows post beast doingKesslerbeast 14:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast nah cause kuo kinda screwed him over when she helped johnKesslerbeast 15:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast i would die for the greater good and i still dont have photoshop and im not gonna have it till school starts up again.Kesslerbeast 16:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast sounds about rightKesslerbeast 16:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast probablyKesslerbeast 16:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Heres my next idea you bring back john white but not as the all-powerful beast just a normal conduit and he doesnt remember being the beast.Kesslerbeast 16:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast considering hes died twice now he has only 2% of the strength he had as the beast and now he looks like the giant beast only human sized and he has pyrokinesis and geokinesis so hes not nearly as powerful as david. oh and fyi you forgot to sign that last post.Kesslerbeast 17:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Nix and him could develop a relationship.Kesslerbeast 17:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast I mean Nix and JohnKesslerbeast 17:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Eh the idea popped in my head so i wrote it downKesslerbeast 17:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast not really wrote but typedKesslerbeast 17:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast How old r uKesslerbeast 17:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast ok and could you add civilian conduits to your story.Kesslerbeast 18:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Well lets see now yould have them be some good and some evil and they fight each other so like if cole walks by and two of them are duking it out cole could help one of them against the other one depending on his karma.Kesslerbeast 18:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast found themKesslerbeast 02:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Re:Good Morning I'm fine, I guess. Working to enhance the quality of the wiki and create a more comfort community. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 15:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Likewise with the above statement. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Likewise to your message, Jim. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hello. Just an FYI for you: Wikia's live chat has been activated on this wiki, meaning you can chat with wiki associates while on the wiki, instead of the previous format. It's sure to save you time and space when talking with another user. I'm saying this to you because your messages with other users have been cluttering the feed. So please, utilize this feature to the fullest. That is all. Happy Editing! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 18:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw you left the chat, but KB said you had some ideas for me. When you get time to, just bring them up through the chat. Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 19:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Templates I've noticed you've been trying to insert Templates but what you've failed. I'll be on here for about half an hour more, so if you need help, just stop by. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 19:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Hey there. Sorry for my late response, but my fiancee really is adicted to using the computer. Anyway, I can show you a few things here. What you tried to do, should work precisely correct if you do exactly like this: #Create a brand new page. Name it User:Jim Logan/PowerTemplate #Add the following to the page: Now, on whatever page you wish to use this on (I assume you do not intend to use this on official articles, right?) simply type: Image name should be the name of the image. Not a link to an image, just the name. Like ColeImage.jpg, not File:ColeImage.jpg. Got it? None of those link makers either, just the name of the image. For Powers, you just list powers. For Person, you write the person. Anyway, there you go. Also, keep the "Created and designed by Alareiks" there, as I made it for you. Hope you find use for this, and if you have any questions whatsoever just drop by me, okay? Oh, and when you paste the code i wrote for you, paste it in soruce-edit mode, or it will get screwed up.Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 23:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: I've deleted the forum. Consider it done. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Or someone else could start a new one. That one was made by an anon, no point in keeping it. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Images Why are you re-uploading existing images? --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 00:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Jim Logan, you've been blocked for 2 hours for you failed to respond to my message and stop uploading duplicated/existing images to the wiki. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 01:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sandbox Just enter the page of your sandbox and click "Edit Profile". Just remember not to create too many sandboxes that won't be used. I've been thinking of implenting a limit for unused sub-profile pages allowed (similar to the recently implented Image Policy) but we'll see where that goes. Anyway, just do as I said here, and you should be ready to go. Oh, I've only got two side missions left, then I've got the platinum in inFamous 2. \o/ Whohooo! Alareiks |''' 21:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : No problem. Alareiks '''| 21:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Mission Dude, look me up at infamousthegame.com's UGC area and see the level "Amped Up -The New Ray Sphere". You should be able to figure out how to find me, my online ID is Sebbe107. In worse case, check that blog post I made (you can find it under "blog posts" on my userpage) about my level, open up the link and click on my PSN ID. Anyway, add it to your qouee and find it in-game. Click on Remix and look how I did to make Cole super powerful. This is NOT only unlimited electicity put Cole's lightning bolt is also stronger, even stronger than his usual shockwave. This is done by scripts, and you should check the level out, man. Why? Well, because use thah knowledge and try make your Post Beast level. For Nix, look up a black female citizen (or something similar to that) and use scripts to let her teleport, and then you've got a similar-looking Nix. Use same for John White or other characters. Would be awesome, man. I've done similar things in test-levels. It may take some time to figure out how to make it right (I still have problems with it) but well, patience is all you ned. Anyway, just a tip, man. Happy editing, Alareiks |''' 21:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I have. One of those you listed in the blog, not sure which, though. I do know it was Militia towers there and you had to destroy them and so, but not sure about the name. Anyway, as I've said I haven't got much time playing inFamous 2 much lately. I'll try all of of your missions when I get the time to do so. Alareiks '''| 21:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not gonna yell at ya as long as you don't make like 10 sandboxes without editing a single one of them. Just look at how many I've made - I've made a lot of them and I don't use every single one anymore, but I delete them. So, sure, make as many sandboxes you'd like (well, try to keep the number under 20, or it may screw up your userpage) and if you want any deleted, just stop by any administrator or simply tag it for deletion by yourself. If there is any changes in the policy whatsoever, don't worry, I'll tell you as soon as I can. If you haven't seen it yet, you should check out the Image Policy. Oh, thanks for linking to my blog post from Post Beast. That's kinda awesome. I think War Clown will get sucked into the fan-art wave too, eventually. XD Anyway, don't worry as long as you don't break any Policy. Also, due to the Image Policy being implented before vatsa blocked you after your dupilicated uploads, you're still not on first offense, so don't worry - if you break it again you will only be warned and not blocked for a week or a month, altrough that doesn't mean you should break it, of course. Happy editing, Alareiks |''' 08:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sig You might want to shorten your signature pal. Just a suggestion though, hoping you'll take it into consideration. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 13:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Messages and more Hey, bud. Just thought I'd stop by to tell you that those you've recently welcomed to the wiki haven't just arrived, but they've been unactive/are unactive. Not that there's anything wrong with welcoming people, I suggest you spend your time welcoming those who are truly new. Not really something you have to do or need to do, but it's better than welcoming those who've been here for like a month, but haven't been active. Just an advise, though. Oh, another question; we're probably never going to introduce badges to inFamous Wiki (some Administrators aren't really happy about the idea), but I've just gotta ask: would you think it was cool? A little curious about what the community think, because I think introducing badges would give us more editors. Anyway, we may never introduce it, but just asking you what you would think if we ever did. Also, I'm going to continue my Conduit saga later today, so keep an eye out. :) Alareiks |''' 07:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The IF Chat Hey, there! Thought I'd stop by to tell you that I've added link to the IF Chat to the Community tab above. From there, you can open the chat in a tab instead of a new window. That way, you can switch between tab to tab instead if window to window. That's a lot easier, if you ask me. Alareiks '''| 12:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) infamous origins sorry about earlier you werent hard to work with but i dont plan to have kessler or bertrand come back.Kesslerbeast 01:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Well im glad we patched things up and i need your advice on something.Kesslerbeast 04:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast HOLY CRAP! I'm almost done with my story and you definitely need to read it NOW!!!!!!!!!!Kesslerbeast 18:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Kesslerbeast Re:hey Sure. Get on the chat when you're here and leave me a message on my talk page and I'll get on if I'm avalible. Alareiks |''' 11:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry Jim Logan, Really imbarresd. Didnt actually know what else to call. Made because of your missions. really sorry. Just while im here thautht that you missions ere awsome. Just wanted to try out. Yours truly Bonoguy Re:: When I get the time to. Alareiks '''| 17:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Userboxes Hello. Thank you for the compliments. They're a working progress, so no one else can use them...yet. And sure, you can use both (once they are made official). Whatever suits your fancy, I guess. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Form Tell us what you think of inFamous Wiki! Easy and simple: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alareiks/inFamous_Wiki:_What_do_you_think%3F Alareiks |''' 14:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image Wait, it's edited? Then we can't use it. Just how much of the picture is edited? --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 00:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Then its good enough for use. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 00:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : Jim, see - I told you your image was good. ;) Alareiks |''' 12:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hello there, Jim Logan. As I've informed you I have contacted Wikia's support about our suspicions of you abusing multiple accounts. Now, what we gathered was that the user Kayla54 and this very account has been using the same IP address. Of course, this does not prove you and Kayla54 are the exact person, but what it does prove is that those two accounts' edits has shared the same IP. Obviously, as you claim Kayla54 is your "lesbian ex", the user of this account is probably no other than you, as you've rarely if ever been on the wiki at the same time, and she's left and arrived just as you do the opposite. She's also made no main-space edits, further supporting our beliefs. Due to lack of evidence on this, I have decided that I will not block you instantly. However, you have been warned on the third and highest degree, and it is suggested you do no cross any further policies on this wiki. Thank you for your time, and I hope to see an improvement in your behavior on this wiki. That was all, Alareiks '''| 23:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) wrestling fan i went to your profgoleto goo to your blog so i could your infamous 2 post beast(which im a fan of) and i was looking around and i saw something that got my attaention it showed cm punk and john cena staring at each other both holding the wwe title and i wanna are you a wrestling fan?The Natural 07:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC)ps if i misspell it because i cocant se what im typing because the screen to write is white and i cant se what im writing Non canon tag Hey there, Jim! I've seen you've been trying to use the tag for sections. Now, I thought I'd explain how they're arranged for you. is for an entire article. SecNonCanon is non-canon information in a section. SecNonCanon End is the end of an non-canon section. See the Cole article's alternate timeline section for an example. Happy editing! --Alareiks |''' 08:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Avatar ... Dude, why are you using the ''exact'' same avatar as I do? http://gyazo.com/ccdcbed75b45e6c27a8cf275314832c0, http://gyazo.com/497cfbc8c4650bd689bb56e3e8190ff6. I cut the image myself, so you better have a good explanation for this ... Alareiks '''| 23:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed, you need to tone down the idiocy a bit, mate. War isn't here anymore, so you're on your last legs. In truth, the only reason you're still here is because War held me back from taking you down. Watch your steps, Jim. Because at the rate you're going, you'll only get a few more of them before you trip up. Just a friendly heads-up from your new Bureaucrat. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 23:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks Kesslerbeast 16:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast I See You! I seeeeee you XD 17:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bye Jim, wish me a happy birthday when you get back in may. Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 11:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I am Cole Not really. But listen to this: http://www.4shared.com/audio/x0Ilfyn2/Namnls__11_.html - my voice is nearly identical to Cole's from inFamous 2. And yeah, I know about the "back" failed pronounciation, my brain didn't really go with the tongue. Alareiks |''' 23:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Post Beast Post Beast has been undeleted, but no need to copy it to your computer (doesn't mean you can't, though). Keep your eyes on the blogs, and you'll see what you can do with it instead. As we've said, we're working on a better solution. Alareiks '''| 10:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) theyre ok they are low quality and the flash blocks out a little bit but other than that theyre fine except for classic cole skin.Kesslerbeast 23:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Jedi lord of all conduits still skins are noncanon Kesslerbeast 01:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Jedi Lord of all Conduits kinda noticed thatKesslerbeast 03:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Jedi Lord of all Conduits Re:Page creation Oh, sorry, I forgot. I've been very busy lately with creating a place to put all fan fics. I highly recommend you keep your eyes on the news, since we will soon anounce our solution to everyone, and there you will get to have multiple pages linked to your fan fiction story, and much more. And for the page, no. Even though it could be interesting information, it's not really fit up with wiki standard. Alareiks |''' 18:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Removal of warning Got to ask. Why'd you remove Rayne's warning? If not responded with a valid reason, you will be banned for a month. That's all, good day. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 08:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The Alliance In case you forgot...this isn't a fanon wiki, pal. You can't just make stuff up. Lay off, or I'll make you. That's all, good day. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 07:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Um Yeah sure i dont mind if you do. Just a few requests. Do you mind waiting just maybe a week so i can do some more work on it. Be aware that Admins will remove them if they get to long. That all good ? Okay in that case go for it. -_- Tama63 has (of course) banned me for abusing multiple account, though the evidence that it's Pearson is all right there. Though my unban thing. Though how many people supported. Though all of it. -_- Willy Yellow Re: suicidal gold fish Simple, a goldfish can commit suicide by leaping out of its bowl and going splat on the garage floor. Re: suicidal gold fish Simple, a goldfish can commit suicide by leaping out of its bowl and going splat on the garage floor. Redexx 00:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Re:splat I had just won it at a fair and I guess it had been so unhappy with its life in the plastic bag I got it in, that, as soon as it got the chance, it leaped out of it's bowl, tasted freedom for about a second, then splattered it's "Freedom" all over the concrete floor of my garage Redexx 00:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Theoriginalvampire Hey,I totally agree that we need to put a stop to his editing, I've had to fix the militia page like,seven times! Redexx 23:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Goofs/errors Look, it's not our job on a wiki to give explanations for anything, we write non-bias articles about subjects we know more than the average Joe about. Maybe it was an in joke at Sucker Punch that Zeke missed pizza yet had pizza boxes on his roof, maybe they haven’t given Cole’s exact age as a loop hole for a third game (or that's just wishful thinking on my part!). If you want to discuss your theories on these “goofs” then write a blog about it, discuss it with others here on the wiki, you never know, someone else may have come up with a similar idea. Now then, on to your editing, I said the article is messy because it was (I’ve subsequently edited it). Poor spelling, grammar and punctuation is no way to edit, it just means someone will come along and re-edit your work. May I suggest copy and pasting into a word document to check for any mistakes before hitting the publish button (I know I do with every edit I make), and re-read these pages. *Manual of Style *Policies You’ve given yourself the nickname of “The Best Editor In The World” you need to work hard to truly live up to that name. If you want help ask, that's what I'm here for! Putowtin - Light Love and Peace 00:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) --Wouldn't know about wrestling, last time I watched it Andre the Giant was still wrestling! Putowtin - Light Love and Peace 09:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Personal Feelings Jim, please stop adding personal feelings to articles, I mentioned above how we have to be impartial but your recent edit on the pedestrians, In InFamous 2, the protestors against Cole and Conduits will often shout or mutter hateful words to Cole such as "Go die" or "Get out of town" yet even if Cole saves them from an enemy such as the Militia, they will still say hateful words, '''showing they are ungrateful'.'' How do we know they are ungrateful? after witnessing his powers they may fear Cole even more, they may be completely bigoted and believe Bertand’s anti conduit propaganda. There are many reasons for their behaviour, but unless it’s stated in the game or in press releases Sucker Punch we cannot state it in the articles. Please consider what I've said, use the pages talk page if you want to discuss or put forward your feelings on an article. Putowtin - Light Love and Peace 09:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC)